The New Contender
by a twinkle in the night sky
Summary: The World Championships are on again, but there are two main changes. The original Z fighters aren't competing and there is a new girl. No big shock there, but what if she just happens to be Freeza's child...


THE NEW CONTENDER  
  
(This my own version of the World Martial Arts Championship, in the time where Goten in 16 and Trunks is 17. However, it comes with a slight twist, there is a new challenger for the winner's belt. She is my own character, with a dark secret; she's half saiyan and her father is...Freeza. The secrets about her past will be revealed throughout the story, so just bear with me for the moment. Anyway, she manages to catch many eyes throughout the Championship, including those of a certain half saiyan. I hope you enjoy, and remember, this is my own version of proceedings, so play along!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GIRLS AND BOYS. WELCOME TO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPIONSHIPS. WATCH THE WORLDS BEST COMPETE FOR THE TITLE IN BOTH JUNIOR AND MALE AND FEMALE ADULTS DIVISIONS..."  
  
As the commentator spoke out over the loud speaker, 16-year-old Aiea tied up her belt. She breathed a long sigh of relief. She had made it past the pelimitary rounds of the adults female division without gaining too much attention and was now ready for her first battle. She sat down slowly on the locker bench and scrumaged through her equipment bag. Her furry brown tail twitched as she found what she was looking for. Wrapped up in a pale blue handkercheif was a gold heart-shaped locket. The locket was her good luck charm, she had always treausured it from the moment her mother gave it to her on her 6th birthday. Within it was a picture of the woman that meant so much to her, the woman that she missed so much. She grasped the pendant within her two hands and held it close to her heart. Whenever she held it close, both good and bad feelings came to her. Sometimes it held hope, security and all the good moments she and her beloved mother had spent together. However at the same time it also forced her to remember the dreaded day of which she lost her entire world...  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Mommy!" A young raven haired female rushed into her families apartment, her ebony eyes shimmered with tears as she tried to find her mother.  
  
Her father-to-be laid awkwardly on the sofa, one arm and leg sprawled over one of the armrests, his face was bloody and bruised and she soon discovered that his neck had been snapped and broken. His blue eyes gazed absently up at the ceiling, a far cry from the television which was lightly buzzing before his limp body. Aiea's tear stained face nuzzled into his partly bloodied jacket, in a way she had hoped that he would awaken from this deadly trance, but deep within she knew that it was impossible. She looked up from the body when she heard a light groan coming from her mother's bedroom.  
  
"Mommy!" The 6-year-old screamed as she recognised the moan. She darted from the miserable body to the dark hallway. As she rushed over towards the locked door, she noticed that although her home had been completely tipped upside down, nothing had been stolen. She wondered about this as she slammed hard into the door with her shoulder. The door would not budge, and the young half-saiyan frowned as she wondered what she could do.  
  
"I guess, I'll have to blast it down," she thought to herself as a small yellow energy ball began to form in her hand. "Sorry mommy. I know you told me to never use my power like this, but I'm considering this an emergency. Please forgive me."  
  
She directed the beam in the direction of the door, instantly destroying it and half of the wall on impact. As the smoke and dust settled, she began to make her way through the rubble to find her mother.  
  
"Mommy, mommy. Where are you?" the child cried out as she moved the remains of her mother's vanity table along with fragments of the door from her path. Her sensitive hearing picked up a gentle moan coming from behind the large queen sized bed, and she almost burst into tears again as she determined it to belong to her mother. What she found when she looked over the bed brought back the tears as the gruesome vision was rammed and locked into her memory banks.  
  
Her mother was lying in an awkward and very unnatural position on the blue carpeted floor. One leg was twisted in a rather unpleasant posture, her opposite arm was exactly the same. Her face was cut and bruised, a deep gash went from behind her ear to right above her left eye, blood rapidly gushing from the intense wound. As the demi-saiyan bent over her mother's ailing body, she placed her small hand over her stomach. She instantly jerked it away when she felt a wet, sticky substance on her hand. She placed it in front of her and shuddered as she noticed it was blood. She shook her head in disbelif and covered her face with her hands, trying with everything to block the sight from her innocent eyes.  
  
"A-A-Aiea..." Her mother's voice broke through her sobs. The child removed her face, the blood from her mother was smeared on her right cheek and her young tears streamed passionately from her eyes.  
  
"A-Aiea, sweetheart...I..." The dark haired saiyan opened one eye and tried to focus on her young daughter. Her beautiful features were now destroyed due to her irreversible injuries.  
  
"Mommy, you'll be okay," the young girl blurted out. "You'll be okay. Don't die, mommy. I'll get you to a hospital, please, don't die on me, mommy." The child pleaded in vain to the woman before her.  
  
"Aiea," the woman struggled to lift her hand to her daughter's cheek. Once it was there, Aiea gripped it like it was her only lifeline. The tears continued to pour as the child tried to come to grips with what was going on around her.  
  
"Sweetheart...please, r-remember who you are. W-whatever happens, never f- f-forget..." the ailing woman gasped for air, her sudden movements frightening her daughter. Young Aiea darted to her mother's bedside table, grabbing the cordless phone and with shaking fingers began punching in 911.  
  
"Don't speak mommy. You're going to live, I promise you. Just don't talk."  
  
Her mother ignored her commands.  
  
"Aiea, listen, you c-can't save me," the weak saiyan again struggled for breath.  
  
"No," she murmered softly. "Noooooo," her whisper this time turned into screams as her mother began to cough raggedly.  
  
"Listen, you are the d-daughter of Freeza and a high classed saiyan....It is your d-destiny to be the p-p-protector of the universe," Aiea shook her head angrily.  
  
"I won't...I can't. I-I don't know anything about father or what I'm supposed to be or d-do. I'll b-be lost. You're supposed to be my guide, my teacher. Y-you're supposed to live, you can not die," she screamed, her shaking hand clutching the ringing phone.  
  
Her mother smiled meekly then turned her head to her cupboard. "Don't say that...Everything you need to know i-is in the book in my cupb- board. Treasure it a-and never f-forget. I-I love y-you.." and with that the woman drifted off into the eternal sleep of death.  
  
Her daughter turned pale as the phone finally stopped ringing and a lady answered cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, how my I help you? Police, Fire departmant or ambu..."  
  
The demi-saiyan angrily tightened her grip on the phone, smashing it within her hand.  
  
"How..could..you?" She stammered as she gazed at her mother's dead body. Slowly, her angry expression melted away to reveal a scared and upset little girl, her true form. Suddenly she fell onto her mother's body, weeping and clutching her bloodied shirt.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of grieving, Aiea decided to forfill her mother's wishes. Gently, she left her mother's still form and cautiously walked over to the wardrobe. She stood on a chair as she searched for the elusive book. Finally she found it stashed away behind some of her mother's clothes. With one more glance, she took in the view of her mother's corpse and slowly exited the room forever...  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Tears slowly fell from the young womans eyes as she remember the memory. She searched through the bag again and pulled out the book which had, from her mother's death, lead her to this point in her life. It had filled her in on her history, from her mother and father and their lives to what planet she came from and the history of that. Through the book she had found her way to Master Tyraokami, her mother's friend and the man who she had planned would train her daughter. He had taught her the arts, and with the knowledge of who she was, she was able to transform into Super Saiyan level 3 and control her power. Her training had been done in space, away from any civilisation, in thought that until she knew how to control this power, she didn't want any life to be lost at her expence.  
  
Now finally, after years of training, she was back on earth again, the place where she belonged. All over the universe she had challenged the best of the best, all the time gaining more experience and power. Finally, earth was her final obstacle. She knew that it's inhabitance where tough and she would have to fight as hard as she could to ensure her place as the best.  
  
The gruff voice of the commentator broke through her thoughts.  
  
"THE FIRST OF THE WOMEN'S MATCHES IS ABOUT TO BEGIN. WILL ALL COMPETITORS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICES IMMEDIATELY."  
  
The demi-saiyan sighed and carefully placed the treasured book back in her bag and the good luck pendant around her neck, gently tucking it into her top. As she stood, she saw her reflection in the mirror across from her locker. She was tall for her age, and looked nothing like her father. If anything, you would probably say that she was entirly saiyan. Her long black hair was tied back in a high ponytail and strands drifted over her face. Her tanned and well toned figure impressed even her, all the hard work had truly payed off if you put looks into consideration. Her fighting uniform consisted of a blue sleeve-less, long neck belly top and three quater cargos. Boots (like the one's that future Trunks wears) covered her feet and a gold chain hung around her belly. A coiled dragon arm band wove around her upper arm and her delicate hands were clothed with fingerless gloves. She had fought many enemies wearing this uniform, to her the perfect fighting outfit needed to be comfortable and fashionable.  
  
She took one last glimpse of herself in the mirror. She removed her black and violet cape from her sack and placed in on her shoulders. Lifting the hood, she gently covered her head, sheltering her face. Satisfied, she placed her bag within her locker, and locked it shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ELSEWHERE...  
  
"Trunks, why are we doing this again?" Son Goten removed his dark shades and looked up at his best friend.  
  
The lavender haired teenager sighed as he reminded himself of how many times he had explained to his childhood buddy why they were spectating at the woman's matches.  
  
"Goten, must I remind you that there are approximately 58 hot martial arts chicks with awesome bodies within this stadium. I mean, when I win the men's final, I've got to at least have one girl to dangle from my arm.."  
  
"You win?!?!" Goten raised his eyebrow at his overly confident friend.  
  
"Yes, me. Why, do you have somebody else in mind?" Trunks removed his blue denim jacket and sat down in his seat, all the time eyeing his best friend who was quietly chuckling to himself.  
  
"What?" Trunks sat up, a smile suddenly appearing on his face as Goten looked at him with excited eyes. Trunks was impressed with his friends constantly improving physique. He had been training a lot more over the last few months leading up to the championships. Goten's older brother, their mentor and master, Gohan had given up fighting to spend time with his 7 year-old daughter, Pan and wife, Videl. But nothing could stop Videl and Pan from signing up. It was quite easy to convince Gohan, bribing him with the fact that they would be in the woman's and junior divisions. Never the less, he, as well as the rest of the family, Chi Chi, Goku, Ox King, Piccolo, Bulma, Vegeta and Bra had turned up to witness this eagerly awaited event. As well as them, Krillin, 18 and their 14-year-old daughter Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Tien and Chautzu had also turned up to wish them luck. Goku, Vegeta and the other original Z fighters had also decided to not to compete this year, rather opting to spectate (they also needed some rather good excuses to get past their wives!) So this year it was only Trunks, Goten, Videl and Pan competing.  
  
"Do you boys want some nachos?" A deep gruff voice asked from behind them.  
  
"No thanks, Grandpa," Goten replied to the Ox King who had practically brought the whole refreshments shop. Goku was seated beside him to his left, also joining in on the junk food banquet.  
  
"Geeze guys," Goku mumbled as he stuffed a large hotdog down his throat with out chewing. "This..stuff..is..good," down went a large bottle of coke, "if..you..guys..had..told..me..about how (gulp! Crunch!) good..this stuff was..(cough! cough!)..I would..have done..this rather then..fighting..OUCH!!! Vegeta, what was that for?" Goku muttered as he rubbed his sore head.  
  
"Don't you dare say that Kakorrot. You are a Saiyan, fighting is more important then food. It's in our blood, and any saiyan who dare deny that is a coward and traitor to the throne," Vegeta snapped angrily as he clenched his free fist in front of Goku's face.  
  
Goku gave him one of his clumsy smiles then turned back to his food platter, "Vegeta, I was only kidding. No need to take things so seriously."  
  
"Yeah Vegeta," Bulma added, nudging her husband, "take it easy, we're here to spectate, and as spectators we are allowed to enjoy ourselves. Think of it as a...vacation, yeah, that's it. Besides, it was your choice to not compete this year."  
  
"..." Vegeta simply slumped back in his seat, crossing his arms stubbornly.  
  
"You know dad," Bra adjusted her sunglasses as she spoke, "there is still time to sign up.."  
  
"No, I will not," the older saiyan muttered, "I will only fight if Kakorrot is, he is the only one close to my power."  
  
Vegeta looked over at his comrade, who was still pigging out on the endless supply of food, and shaking his head.  
  
"Uh uh, Vegeta. Not this year, I'm taking a break. I'm going to try and enjoy life more and spend more time with the family. I really owe it to them," he leant over and kissed Chi Chi on the cheek, earning him a smile from his beautiful wife.  
  
"Goku sweetheart," Chi Chi pushed him away slightly, "please wipe your mouth. You are such a pig!"  
  
The raven haired princess laughed as her husband quickly tried to find a napkin, and once he had, he leant over to share a more intimate kiss with her.  
  
"See Vegeta. That's what I want to see more out of you. Public affection," Bulma gripped his hand and smiled at him.  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Bra screamed as her parents shared a deep kiss. "I don't know you two. I disown you!"  
  
"That's over reacting just a little bit, don't you think?" Gohan laughed as the demi-saiyan made gagging noises and sick faces.  
  
"I don't think so," Marron looked up from her girly magazine, "I would have the same reaction if my parents...hey!"  
  
The teenager looked angrily over at her parents who had bumped her shoulder. She went white as she saw them locked in a rather deep embrace.  
  
"YUCK!" Both girls looked at each other and stood up from their seats. "We're going for a walk, we'll see you later, hopefully not in the same positions."  
  
As the two girls left, the adults pulled out of their embraces, laughing as they watched their daughters weave their way through the row then head down the stairs, closer to the arena.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS. WELCOME TO THE FIRST OF THE WOMEN'S MATCHES. OUR FIRST COMPETITORS WILL BE..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...PRINCESS TARA AND OUR NEWST ENTRY, AIEA..."  
  
Aiea calmly stretched her muscles as she readied herself for her first match. She smiled as she looked up at the large draw card upon the wall. She was quite happy with the draw, she had seen all the girls during the warm ups and wasn't to knocked about any of them. During the draw, she had seen most of the girls nervously looking up at the board, holding their breaths and crossing fingers. 'What's the point of doing all that stuff?' She asked herself. 'If you're going to win, you're going to have to face nearly everybody anyway.'  
  
"AIEA, DRAW B, NUMBER 5," the drawmaster said as he picked her name out of the barrel.  
  
Now getting back to the present, Aiea watched as a blonde girl struted up to the stadium entrance. Aiea eyed her causiously. There was nothing of the girl. She bearly had any muscle and was wearing probably the most revealing outfit she owned, nothing more then a bikini, the bottom half covered with a short tight skirt. The girls blonde hair was cascading over her scrawny shoulders and her long pointy nose was sitting straight in the air. Finally, after about 10 minutes of admiring herself in a nearby mirror, she noticed the 16-year-old beside her.  
  
"So, your the little weaking that I have to beat, huh? Nice outfit," she mocked, looking the semi-saiyan up and down. Aiea's whole face and body was covered by her dark cape, not allowing anyone to see beneath it.  
  
"I never show off more flesh then is required," Aiea answered back without looking over at the girl beside her.  
  
"I'm a princess, you know. My father is an expert at the arts, he taught me everything he knows," she continued to stare at Aiea, her piercing blue eyes glaring at her suspisiously.  
  
"A lot of good that did," Aiea muttered, under her breath. However, being as full of herself as she was, Tara never heard the comment.  
  
"Who trained you, little girl? Well, whoever did doesn't seem to have a clue about what they're doing," Tara snorted in disgust. "You could have done better."  
  
"Well, I partly trained myself in space," Aiea replied absentmindedly, "but my main mentors where my mother and the great Master Tyraokami. And for your information, princess, they taught me very well," Aiea continued to warm up as Princess Tara looked at her quizzingly.  
  
"Very well, huh?" Tara cocked her eyebrow and planted her hands on her hips, "I don't believe you could ever defeat me...no matter who trained you."  
  
"Believe what you want to believe," Aiea murmered softly before looking up at the tall blonde. "Any well desciplined fighter should know that they should never underestimate their opponant...no matter what they look like..."  
  
Tara seemed to grow impatient with the teenager as she grabbed the collar of her cape, "Look, little Miss 'Don't-Underestimate-me'. I am one of the finest fighters on the face of the planet. I don't need you to give me a lecture about descipline. I know everything about being a great fighter, I've been a great fighter since I was six years old! So, once I beat you out there today, I'm going to make you wish you weren't born, you got it? And then, you'll come whimpering for mercy, like the little rodent you are!"  
  
Aiea stood firm through the whole little speech, and when Tara finally finished, Aiea placed her hand upon the princesses and made her let go. "I wouldn't count on that, your highness," she smirked while turing away to face the doors.  
  
"You'll see, you little brat," Tara folded her arms in front of her, obviously annoyed. "I'll defeat you in no time at all. You talk big, but can you back it up?"  
  
"You'll have to see for yourself." Aiea replied softly.  
  
Before Tara could say anything the huge doors to the stadium burst open with a bright flash of light...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AND HERE THEY COME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THE COMPETITIONS FIRST COMPETITORS..."  
  
Goten, Trunks and the rest of the group sat up in their seats. They immediately noticed the stadium doors burst open and they were keen to see the first competitors battle it out.  
  
"Hey guys. I just got back from seeing Videl and she said she was the third match. She sounded pretty confident," Gohan smiled broadly as he took his seat beside Yamcha and Pan.  
  
"Is mummy going to fight dad?" Young Son Pan asked her father, licking on her ice cream.  
  
"She sure is, sweetheart," Gohan answered his daughter as he turned his vision to the two women entering the stadium.  
  
"So who's fighting, guys?" The adult semi-saiyan asked the people seated beside him, turning away from his young daughter.  
  
"Well, the man said that it was Princess Tara and some new girl called Aiea," Tien's three eyes scanned the Championship program.  
  
"I've heard of this Princess Tara. She has supposibly been the champion for her age division for six years in a row, or something like that," Trunks' blue eyes concentrated on the tall blonde who walked confidently to one side of the floor.  
  
"Well, who's this Aiea girl then?" Yamcha retrieved his copy of the program, from his jeans pocket. "She doesn't seem to be in here..no..wait here she is."  
  
"What does it say?" Master Roshi spoke up removing his cap and reveiling his shiney bald head. The old man scratched his head as he watched the teenager place her towel and drink bottle upon the nearby seat. She had caught his attention from the moment she had entered the stadium, not because of the good looks, which always seemed to attract him to women, but of some strange force. And he wanted to know why.  
  
Puar was the one who broke through his concentration as she scanned through the person facts of the young competitor. "It doesn't say much except that she is sixteen, was trained by the legendary Master Tyraokami and..."  
  
"Did you say, Master Tyraokami, Yamcha?" Roshi was now falling all over himself trying to find his copy of the magazine.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Master Tyraokami is supposed to be a legendary martial arts master," Chi Chi spoke up, while trying to find something in her granddaughter's toybag. Everyone looked over at her as she spoke up. "What??" She asked as she saw all the eyes upon her.  
  
"How did you know that, Chi Chi?" Krillin asked as Bra and Marron came back to their seats. The girls had obviously been off chatting to some boys, who were beginning to follow them up the stairs. However, once they saw Krillin and Vegeta's 'what-in-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing-with-my- daughter?!?' glares, the two boys immediately walked back down  
  
"Well," Chi Chi started, smoothing out her light blue dress. "When my mother died, she left me this special book. I never really got to read it until I was training for the World Championship when I was 15. Do you remember that, dad?" Chi Chi looked over at her father, who's face suddenly lit up as he remembered.  
  
"Yes, it was a rainy day during the time you were training. You became ill and to pass time I suggested that you read the book. I remember now," she smiled as she recalled the memory.  
  
"Yes, well, within the book it had everything I could possibly need to know. Dad had told me that my mother had wanted me to become a great fighter, and was really looking forward to becoming my mentor. The book that I received was like, I guess you could call it a manual or a guide. I mean, not only did it give me tips about training techniques, but also information about different masters. Roshi and Tyraokami were two of them. From what I know, he trained my grandfather, my mother's father. The best of the best were trained under him. But," sadness filled her voice as she tried to finish. She sighed as she thought about what she was about to say.  
  
"But what, Chi?" Goku asked gently as he wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.  
  
"He was supposibly killed sacrificing, himself for one of his students, that's what my mother wrote. She also wrote that the particular student was her.." she finished. Sad expressions filled the faces of everyone except for Pan, who had spilt her ice cream all over her shirt and was giggling wildly, Marron and Bra who were sulking about the lectures their father's had just given them and Vegeta and Piccolo (naturally!) who kept their stern faces.  
  
"Well, that is a story," Piccolo said, breaking the silence within the group in a grave tone.  
  
"Well, he can't possibly have died in the accident," Chi Chi refound her voice, trying to look on the bright side.  
  
"She's right," Bulma added. "If he trained this girl, then he must have survived."  
  
"Mmmm..yes. I mean, I've seen Master Roshi eacape death a few times before. So if this guys so great, trained the earth's best fighters as Chi chi said, then who's to say that he too can't cheat death," Goku stated his words carefully and precisely.  
  
"Anyway guys, the battle is about to begin. So hush up a little bit." Yamcha was leaning over the seat in front of him as he heard Vegeta shout at him.  
  
"You! Are you telling me, the prince of all saiyan's to shut up? Is that what your saying?!?!" the whole group sweatdropped and sighed as Yamcha tried to clear things with Vegeta, who had jumped his seat and was now chasing the scared human up and down the rows.  
  
Bulma leaned over to 18 and whispered, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do with him? The guy's like obsessed with his 'princely' attitude, what am I ever going to do to calm that ego of his?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you could..." 18 whispered something in the blue haired woman's ear. However it only made Bulma sigh again.  
  
"Tried it," she replied as 18 laughed.  
  
"What about-"  
  
"Tried that too," Bulma interrupted as she stirred her cola with a straw.  
  
"You didn't even know what I was about to say," 18 moved over into Krillin's chair, which had become vacated due to the earthling, as well as Piccolo, Trunks and Goku trying to calm the enraged saiyan down.  
  
"I can only guess..." Bulma smiled innocently as 18 smirked.  
  
Oolong, who had been watching the whole situation unfold, simply sighed as the group finally managed to sit Vegeta down. However, his eyes widened as he saw the blonde practice some warm up moves. "I've got my money on Tara everybody."  
  
"I think that most men in the stadium share the same odds as you Oolong, she is quite an impressive fighter," Chi Chi agreed as she scanned through her guide.  
  
"Fighter?!? Who said anything about fighting? I reckon she could probably knock anyone down with just her pretty figure alone," the pig snorted as he begun daydreaming. "She's so beautiful."  
  
"I don't think so, Oolong," Master Roshi looked knowingly at the scene before them.  
  
"What?" The pig awoke with a start from his daydream as the old master looked out wisely over the field.  
  
"Princess Tara. I don't think she can win..." Roshi continued knowingly.  
  
"What do you mean old man?" Vegeta, who had calmed down considerably by now, shoved his copy of the magazine in the Master's face and pointed to the information. "It says here that this Tara girl has had 25 matches, with 25 wins, quite impressive for an earth woman."  
  
"Hey!" Chi Chi punched him in the arm playfully.  
  
Vegeta laughed as he continued, "Anyway, this Aiea girl has had no battle experience, no matches for no wins..."  
  
"VEGETA...you're a saiyan so you should know that status alone can't tell you anything. Just because it states that she has never faught before, it doesn't mean that she can't fight. There's something unique about her, I just can't place my finger on it.." Master Roshi looked solomly at the group. "Can't you guys feel it too?"  
  
"Look guys," Gohan shouted as the group looked at each other strangely, "it's starting!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LADIES, PLEASE STEP FORWARD," the umpire beckoned for the two women to stand before one another.  
  
"Miss, would you like to remove your cape? It might get in the way." The ground umpire asked Aiea, she didn't move.  
  
"Alright," he lifted his two flags, "let the match begin."  
  
As the two flags dropped, the two women bowed respectfully at each other.  
  
"I hope you've written your will, girly," Princess Tara jeered, "because believe me, you won't live through this!"  
  
Tara started the fight with a sharp jab to the face, a look of victory washed over her face as she predicted the hit. Suddenly, without warning her hand stopped midair, about three centimeters from Aiea's face. Aiea's head, which was currently looking down at the ground, glanced up slowly. Tara's facial expression then turned into one of fear as she saw a pair of red glowing eyes looking at her from under the hood. She slowly raised her hand and gripped onto Tara's wrist, moving the hand away from her face.  
  
"W-what..h-h-how are you doing this?" She stuttered as Aiea placed her hand at her side, then as if by magic lifted her off the ground without even touching her. With a flick of her hand, Tara was sent hurling into the wall, a huge dust cloud arising from the area. The umpires simply stood there, mouths gapping as the crowd favourite was being played with like a rag doll, and a totally new wild card entry was standing there, unscaved.  
  
The spectators in the crowd were just as surprised. They had only just heard about this mystery girl who had never competed or even won a match, but she was now holding the fate of the hot favourite within her hand.  
  
Vegeta, Yamcha and the others were also quite surprised.  
  
"This can't be right," Yamcha managed to stutter. He seemed to speak on behalf of the group. "I can't believe it.."  
  
"AAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tara screamed as she flew back at Aiea. "You mucked up my hair and screwed up my makeup. You are so going to die for this!"  
  
And with that she flew a range of strong, attacking shots at the sixteen- year-old. Kicks and punches from the blonde were thrown, Aiea effortlessly dodged each one.  
  
"Die you, filthy little brat!" The princess fired ten energy blasts in the direction of the semi-saiyan, raising eyes from the spectators, who simply applauded each shot.  
  
Tara panted raggedly as she tried to regain some energy. She noticed that there was no movement coming from where her opponant was standing and smiled victoriously to herself. Silence covered the crowd stands, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
  
The umpire, also not noticing any movement was about to raise his flag to signal the end of the match.  
  
"You see, old man. She did win, and what were you saying about.." Vegeta was interrupted by his wife elbowing him in the arm.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta. Look," Bulma pointed to the dust cloud which was now starting to fine up.  
  
"I don't believe this. That was a full on e-energy blast...no one with out any battle experience c-could survive t-that.." Tien stuttered on his words as he, and the rest of the Z fighters looked on in wonder and amazement.  
  
"Yeah, more less t-ten..of them," Krillin sputtered.  
  
"Roshi?" Ox King had dropped his humungo-roll and was now fully concentrating on his master.  
  
Even Roshi couldn't answer as the group blinked long and hard, trying to understand if what they were seeing was for real.  
  
There stood Aiea, right where she was before. She hadn't moved from that spot, her hand up and palm facing Tara, who was too trying to understand what was going on.  
  
"She defended herself with the use of her one hand," Gohan was at a lost for words.  
  
"Look, she hasn't got a single scratch or even a glinch on her clothes. I- I can't believe it.." Trunks had dropped his soda and was now leaning over the rails, trying to desperately to get a better look.  
  
"Come on Trunks, lets go down and get a closer look," Goten grabbed his best friends hand and pulled him along the row.  
  
"Wait, I coming too," Vegeta yelled as he quickly arose from his seat and darted after the two boys.  
  
Aiea looked at the palm of her hand, then up at Tara, who was now visabily shaking in her shoes. Slowly she walked up to the princess, each step deliberatly lingering. Finally, she and Tara were face to face. The semi- saiyan spoke slow and clear.  
  
"I told you before your highness, to never underestimate me," Aiea sneered as Tara gulped visably. "But did you listen? No. So your going to find out now what it is that really makes a good fighter, and I'm not talking about discipline!"  
  
Quickly, she did a "Matrix kick" (if you've seen the Matrix you'll know what I'm talking about) leaping high in the air and giving her a boot to the upper chest. The impact sent Tara once again hurling into the wall. She tried to stand, but as soon as she did, she gasped in surprise. Aiea was towering above her now, a small energy blast hovering in her hand. A battered and bruised Tara cowered back in fear. Without making eye contact with Aiea, Tara pleaded for her safety.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry. I accept defeat, just don't hurt me," she whimpered cowardly.  
  
Aiea glared at the frightened young woman. She was truly scared. Even through the hood she could feel her fear and anxiety.  
  
"Alright, this battle is over. You are no longer a challenge to me, and you know it," the half saiyan stated whilst letting the energy ball disappear.  
  
Tara gulped and nodded, "yes. I understand. I give up."  
  
With that, the umpires flag went up, the result for the first battle had been decided.  
  
"THIS BATTLE IS OVER. PRINCESS TARA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, THE WINNER FOR THIS MATCH IS AIEA."  
  
A gigantic roar erupted from the grand stands as battle came to an end. Bookmakers and punters angrily yelled at one another as their results came out negative.  
  
Up in the stands, the whole group sat there flabberghasted. Eyes had popped out of heads and jaws were drooping on the ground.  
  
Piccolo was the first to break the silence. "I-I...just can't believe..that..that just happened, can you?"  
  
"It was unbelievable," Ox King shook his head.  
  
"That girl never even flinched," 18 sputtered.  
  
"And she still looks really good," Bulma blurted out. All eyes turned to her as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, she was like totally in control. Her hair, make up, clothes are still perfect."  
  
"And that's not even the start of her power," Master Roshi stated absentmindedly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" The whole group once again turned to him in shock.  
  
"I think we should keep an eye on this girl. I mean we've never heard of her, it states that she's never battled before, and yet she knocked out the popular favourite, who just happens to be a champion. All of this without raising a sweat." Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at the new comer.  
  
"I agree. What do you think, Goku?" Oolong who had been chatting up a nearby girl, suddenly came back to the conversation.  
  
Goku had his eyes shut and seemed to be concentrating on something else. When Chi Chi and Oolong spoke he didn't even flinch or add to the situation. Bulma noticed Goku's silence and turned to Pan, who was seated beside her grandfather.  
  
"Pan honey, how long has your grandfather been like that for?" The young Son shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. When the black haired girl first started to fight, grandpa had this weird expression on his face. He looked kinda scared if you ask me, but I guess he has been like that for a while."  
  
"Goku, Goku. I SAID GOKU!" Goku woke up with a start at the sound of Chautzu screaming in his ear.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" The full blooded saiyan sat up with a start as he realised that all eyes were upon him.  
  
"Goku, you were locked in some kind of trance. That was the only way we could snap you out of it," Puar spoke up for the first time. He had been sleeping peacefully upon Yamcha's knee until he heard all the fighting and Goku being screamed at by Chautzu.  
  
"Hmmm..Oh, sorry guys. I guess I kinda got a little wound up in the spirit of the moment," Goku gazed around the stadium once again, then began rubbing his head.  
  
"Sweetheart, not trying to sound too worried, but that is very unlike you. Are you sure your okay, you look a little pale..." Goku's wife gently placed her hand upon his forehead, looking deeply into his eyes as if to see if he was alright. Her concerned gesture earnt a warm smile from her husband.  
  
"I'm fine Chi. Thank you for your concern," he took her hand away from his forehead and gave it a little kiss on the backside.  
  
"Yeah dad. I agree with mom. That is kinda out of your usual attitude. Your not usually the one to start meditating during a battle," Gohan looked quizzingly at his father, earning Goku another concerned look from Chi Chi.  
  
"Really guys, I'm fine. No need to worry, I guess I just got caught up in the moment. Sorry if I scared you," Goku appologised. After a couple of looks between mother and son, they finally gave up on trying to get an answer from the most important man in their lives.  
  
"Alright Goku. But, if your not feeling well, please tell me?" Chi Chi pleaded with her husband, who simply smiled. He slowly bent over and laid his soft lips upon those of the most important woman in his life.  
  
After a brief kiss, he kept his face directly in front of hers, "promise."  
  
After the group was settled, three familiar figures made their way back up the stairs.  
  
"Hi guys. Great battle, huh? I was a little shocked but hey, battles are full of unexpectancy, right?" Trunks dropped his jacket back on his seat and Goten sat next to him.  
  
"What did you think, mom? Wasn't she great? I would love to meet her," Goten leant over to speak to his mother. Chi Chi simply smiled as Goten talked on and on about the fight.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, hadn't sat down like the boys. He had walked up the stairs very slowly and looked both confused and even a little scared. Slowly, he looked at Goku, his eyes meeting the fellow Saiyans filled with concern.  
  
"Kakorrot, I must speak with you immediately," he watched as the other Z fighters began to stand up. He then added quickly "alone!" Everybody immediately sat back down.  
  
Goku seemed to ignore the fellow saiyans graveness and simply smiled as he stood up to follow Vegeta.  
  
"I'll see you guys soon, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Goten shouted after his father. "Hey dad, can you bring me a hotdog with extra chilli sauce, onions, calslaw, and...ummm..that's it I think?" Goten smiled as he gave him a wave of agreement and sat back down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aiea walked slowly through the stadium doors, hood sitting perfectly upon her head. The teenager removed it as she grabbed a bottle of mineral water from the refreshments bench. As she unscrewed the lid she took a glance around. The eyes of 50 or so young women where glued to her. There were also a lot of gapping jaws as well.  
  
"What?" She asked cooly, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Her calmness seemed to raise eyebrows among the women, but eventually each of them returned back to what they where doing before. All except for one woman.  
  
"That was quite a fight out there. What are you, some kind of wonder woman?" A black haired woman, about 28 or so confronted the teenager with a kind smile.  
  
"Nah," Aiea replied modestly, "I just train a lot."  
  
"Really? Wow, talk about intense," the woman smiled. "Oh, how silly of me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Son Videl," she extended her hand out to Aiea.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Aiea," the two exchanged handshakes.  
  
"Is there a last name to that, Aiea?" Videl asked cautiously.  
  
Aiea looked down at the ground, in what the fellow female thought was guilt. The teen shook her head,  
  
"No. I never met my father, and from what my mother did and said, I think that she hoped to keep it like that."  
  
Videl's voice turned into a whisper, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything..."  
  
"No, it's cool," the ebony-haired looked up with a faked smile. Videl could notice the hints of tears in the corner of her eyes.  
  
The two stood facing each other for a couple of minutes when Aiea cleared her throat.  
  
"Ummm..I guess I better go and get ready for my next match. I-it was nice meeting you, Videl," the two shook hands again, and Aiea slowly turned away, with a very confused, yet curious Videl still standing where they had just talked...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kakkorot, I am not imagining this. I seriously think that there is something strange about that girl," Vegeta and Goku where talking quietly in the main corridor of the stadium. Goku was quite curious when Vegeta took him here. Usually, when something is wrong, Vegeta would normally be gritting his teeth and muttering curses under his breath. But this time, it was different. He seemed, anixous - afraid, as if something dangerous was coming. Goku couldn't helped but be sucked in with his strange attitude.  
  
Now Vegeta was rambling on about this teenager like an idiot. He was sputtering words like Goku had never seen him do before. Then, when Vegeta had said that she wasn't of this planet, the saiyan was immediately drawn to attention.  
  
"I know Vegeta. I believe you, I have never felt this kind of strength before. We seriously need to get to the bottom of this.." Goku was interrupted by his close friend.  
  
"That is why I am suggesting that we meet with her, then demand that she tell us what is going on. If she refuses, well, we'll just have to show her who's boss," Vegeta gestured by punching his tight fist into his other hand. He smirked up at Goku, but was disappointed when he saw the saiyan shaking his head.  
  
"No Vegeta. I don't think that we should approach this in that manner. I mean, do you honestly think that she would just come along willingly with a couple of strangers. I don't think so."  
  
"Then how do you suggest we approach it, Kakkorot?" Vegeta was now sitting down on a close by bench. "What do you think we do?"  
  
Goku crossed his arms in front of him, "Well, I agree that we should meet up with her, but maybe in a more 'friendly' fashion. When ever I really want to talk to Chi Chi or she's really angry with me, I always get her a nice bunch of flowers, maybe we go out for a nice romantic dinner....I guess it kinda eases up the situation and any tension.." Again Goku was interruped by Vegeta.  
  
"So what are you suggesting?" Vegeta jumped up with a start, as if somebody had shot him in the ass. "That one of us simply walk up to her with a bunch of flowers and say 'Hi! Would you go out for dinner with me? Oh and by the way, are you some kind of powerful freak?' If you ask me Kakkorot, my mate wouldn't be to happy with that and I don't think your's would be either..."  
  
"Who said us..." Goku said softly.  
  
Vegeta sat back down as Goku continued.  
  
"I was kinda thinking of maybe Goten or...Trunks," Goku rubbed the back of his head with his hand as he mentioned Vegeta's son.  
  
"Are you serious?" Vegeta shouted, earning him strange looks from passes by, causing Vegeta to lower his voice back down to normal. "I forbid my only son to be involved in this. He will not date some strange girl. I prohibited him along time ago, that he will not be mixed up in affairs with the opposite sex until I say so. And my word still stands!"  
  
"Geez, take it easy Vegeta. It's okay, we'll leave it to Goten. From what I heard before, I think he is quite interested in meeting her, so we shouldn't have that much trouble. But we won't tell Goten or anyone else for that matter, why we are doing this. Agreed?" Goku looked seriously at his old sparring partner who nodded his head in response.  
  
"Good, now let's go back. We'll talk to Goten later, but I think Videl's fight is coming up soon. Gohan will kill me if I'm not there," Goku motioned for Vegeta to follow him back to the main pavilion.  
  
"Kakkorot," Vegeta stopped in front of the refreshment bar, "didn't your youngest ask for a hotdog while we were out?"  
  
"Why, yeah he did. Thanks for reminding me, Vegeta," Goku smiled as he reached into his pocket for his wallet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AND THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS SON VIDEL..."  
  
The crowd stood to applaud the competitors as the helped each other to their feet. Videl smiled up at the grandstand where she saw her husband and daughter clapping madly. Little Pan was sitting upon her father's shoulders and smiling happily. Goku and Chi Chi, her loving father and mother in-law were celebrating her hard earned victory along with every one else. Her own father, the once great Hurcule had decided to not come, even though his daughter and grand daughter were supposed to be competing. This disappointed Videl at first, but she knew that she could never change her father's mind (well, at least without not hurting him!)  
  
She proudly walked off the mat and exited the stadium.  
  
"Wow, that was some fight, don't you think? You should be really proud of her, Gohan," Master Roshi smiled happily as his ex-student's son beamed with pleasure.  
  
"I am," Gohan removed his little girl from his shoulders and sat her on her grandmother's lap, where Chi Chi and Goku immediately began doting on her.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WE WILL HAVE 10 MORE BATTLES TODAY, AND THAT WILL END OUR DAYS EVENTS.."  
  
"You know, I think it's good that they've stretched out the agenda for the competition. It's gives the spectators and competitors more of a chance to mingle and enjoy themselves," Krillin placed the baseball cap over his dark hair and put his arm around 18's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, and more time to enjoy the food," Ox King added, grinning broadly.  
  
"I'll drink to that," Goku laughed as he took a swig of his cola.  
  
"Sometimes, I wonder how you do it Chi Chi," Tien looked unbelievingly at his friend.  
  
"Do what?" Chi Chi asked, smiling and laughing at her husband and father who were now involved in a drinking contest.  
  
"Be in charge of feeding a full saiyan, two half saiyans, and your father, who seems to really enjoy his food," Oolong was counting everybody off on his fingers. "Then, also have time to yourself."  
  
"Well, Videl must have taken some of the weight off when she married Gohan," Bulma laughed as Gohan gave her a sarcastic smile.  
  
"I'm not that bad Bulma. Ask Videl?" Gohan joined in the laughter of the group.  
  
"But Gohan," Puar said between laughs, "she's not the one who cooks your meals, I think the more appropriate person to ask is your family cook."  
  
Again, Gohan shot the group a mocking glance as he turned his attention to his child, who had now returned to her seat.  
  
"Daddy, can I go and see mummy now? Please?" Little Pan begged her father as she jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Sure sweetheart. I think mummy will be very happy to see you," Gohan replied, whilst standing up from his seat.  
  
"I think we should all go and congratulate Videl," Goku announced, standing up and moving beside Gohan. The saiyan shot a look to Vegeta, with the prince immediately catching on.  
  
"Yes, that was a fantastic battle, so we should go and congratulate her," Vegeta tried to enthusiastically smile, and let out a nervous laugh. The whole group shot him looks of 'are-you-okay?' and 'I-told-you-something-was- up-with-Vegeta'.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go and see Videl...oh, and Goten?" Goku looked over at his youngest son, who was in the middle of a conversation with Trunks.  
  
"What is it dad?" The young Son asked the tall man towering over him.  
  
"Vegeta and I would like to have a word with you, if you don't mind? It's about something rather important..."  
  
"Yes, important.." Vegeta backed Goku up absentmindedly. Bulma shot worried looks at Chi Chi and 18 as she placed her hand upon Vegeta's forehead.  
  
"Veggie...are you sure you're okay? I mean, no aliens in funny spaceships have stolen your mind or anything like that, have they? Oh no Vegeta. You didn't get into another fight with the soda machine, did you? I warned you those things were rigged..." Bulma stuttered as Vegeta looked over at her weirdly.  
  
"No Bulma, I'm absolutely fine. Don't worry," with that Vegeta layed a small kiss upon Bulma's forehead and ran after Goku and Goten. The rest of the group followed after the saiyan's leaving Bulma, Chi Chi and 18 standing with weird expressions on their faces.  
  
"I knew it," Bulma shook her head in defeat. "I knew that there was something wrong."  
  
"By the looks of things," 18 whispered as the three women made their way after the group. "I would say that your husbands are up to something..."  
  
"Mmmm...and whatever it is, it involves my youngest son," Chi Chi crossed her arms angrily as she thought of some way of which to pry the information from her husband. "And whatever it is, I'm going to figure out what it is. C'mon!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
*Hi, it's K here. I'm currently on the way to starting the second chapter at the mo, so if any of you cool people out there have got any ideas...please, pretty please reply and suggest, your ideas are urgently needed. I need a really good ending as well.* 


End file.
